Episode 1718 (31st December 1998)
Plot Tiffany completes a letter as a taxi arrives for her. Before she leaves, Simon tries delicately asking if she'd be up for meeting up with Louise. She promptly rejects. Matthew is auctioning tickets for The Market Cellar, Beppe obtains two for him and Tiffany. Saskia Duncan, an old girlfriend of Steve Owen, observers Steve leaving the cellar with Annie. She accompanies him to his car and asks him out for a drink before learning that he's got a date later that night. Tiffany has gone to visit Grant at the police station. She endures maliciously cold to him and tells him about her and Courtney leaving for Spain the next day and leaves him a souvenir picture of Courtney. The lads come round to Ricky and Bianca's to visit the new baby. They convince Ricky to come out for the night and celebrate at the Market Cellar. Phil holds up Louise as she's about to leave The Vic. He asks her to try and influence Tiffany to change her mind about Grant. She protests after he chases her out on the street and criticises her for everything that has happened. Grant calls up The Vic requiring Phil. He tells him to try and get through to Tiffany himself. Phil being is only hope. After getting glammed up, Tiffany is about to start her parting services just before Phil strikes on the flat door, pleading her name. She begs Simon not to tell him she's here and covers in the kitchen. Simon tells Phil that she's at the cellar with Beppe. Annie despises the graffitied wallpaper on the club's wall and docks the lads' deposit. Tiffany visits Peggy. She tells her that she and Courtney are moving away. Peggy blames Grant. Tiffany chooses to leave Courtney with Peggy for a few hours while she says goodbye to everyone. When leaving, she bumps into Phil in the downstairs hallway who goes all macho on her. She tells him that he won't make her change her mind. Saskia turns up at the cellar and starts to disturb Steve. He tells Saskia that he doesn't want her and implores for her to leave much to her aversion. Once leaving, she keys his car with satisfaction. Matthew catches her. Frank's car has broken down on the highway, but he assures Peggy he'll be back before the new year commences in. Marcus Christie turns up at the police station and issues Grant on bail. Tiffany and Bianca say a tearful goodbye to each other. Steve reports to Huw and Lenny that he's bought the cellar from Annie. After being convinced by Susan and Lisa to spend the night at the club, Michael can't bear to hear Mark's praises on Lisa and leaves. Tiffany turns up at the club. Louise tries one more time to advance her regrets. Tiffany reassures her that there's no way forward for the both of them. She takes Beppe into the office for a chat. She tells him that she doesn't love him, and Beppe is enraged that she has led him on. She apologises. Grant returns to the Vic and finds Courtney upstairs alone. Tiffany returns moments later and finds Grant upstairs preparing Courtney to leave. She tries getting through to him for him to give Courtney back, but he refuses. She chases him downstairs just as the bells chimes for the New Year. She pleads for someone to help her as they run out into the street. Grant knocks down Tiffany on the floor as he shoves her when she clings onto him. Peggy prepares to call the police. Grant quickly runs over the road with Courtney as Frank's car comes racing down. Tiffany is too late to make it to the other side with him and is run over before her head crashes on the curb. Bianca comes racing down the street and is soon followed by everyone from the pub. They all gather around her as Tiffany slowly sinks away. Grant tearfully watches. Cast Regular cast *Tiffany - Martine McCutcheon *Grant - Ross Kemp *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Frank - Mike Reid *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Phil - Steve McFadden *Beppe - Michael Greco *Louise - Carol Harrison *Simon - Andrew Lynford *Ricky - Sid Owen *Matthew - Joe Absolom *Michael - Russell Floyd *Susan - Tilly Vosburgh *Lisa - Lucy Benjamin *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Huw - Richard Elis *Lenny - Desune Coleman *Teresa - Leila Birch *Annie - Nadia Sawalha *Steve - Martin Kemp *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Mark - Todd Carty *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Dot - June Brown *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Mick - Sylvester Williams *Josie - Joan Hooley *Terry - Gavin Richards *Irene - Roberta Taylor *Courtney - Carissa & Josephine O'Meara (Uncredited) *Liam - Sonny Bottomley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Saskia - Deborah Sheridan-Taylor *Marcus - Stephen Churchett *Prison Officer - Joe Fraser Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43A Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and bedroom *47B Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *The Market Cellar - Club and office *Walford Police Station - Grant's cell, cell block, visiting area and interrogation room *Unknown street *Unknown highway Notes *This forty-five-minute special episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 7.00pm. *This episode saw the death of Tiffany Mitchell and the final appearance of Martine McCutcheon in the role. In the following episode, Tiffany would appear in the chapel of rest but instead was portrayed by a similar-looking actress due to Martine's contract already being run out, and the camera angles gave the reinterpretation that the stand-on actress was Martine herself. *Two alternative endings were shot for the end of this episode - one showing Tiffany bleeding to death on the pavement, and the other showing her leaving in a taxi. *Clive Curtis was the stunt co-ordinator of this episode although he was only credited in the omnibus edition broadcast on 3rd January 1999. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Steve receives a surprise visitor. Will Frank make it back for New Year's Eve? And will Tiffany's plans for the future include Grant or Beppe? *Viewing Figures: 18,480,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes